This invention relates to a cooling system for a V type engine and more particularly to an improved cooling arrangement that is particularly adapted for use with V type engines.
As is well known, it is desirable to insure that the individual cylinder barrels of a multiple cylinder engine each receive adequate and equal amounts of coolant so as to avoid temperature variations. This is true with both inline and V type engines. Normally, it has been the practice to provide the coolant pump and thermostat at one end of the engine and this makes it difficult to insure that there is adequate cooling for all of the cylinder banks of the engine. That is, there is a tendency of the cylinder barrels positioned close to the water pump and thermostat to receive a greater amount of coolant than those that are positioned more remotely from the water pump and thermostat.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved cooling arrangement for a multiple cylinder engine.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved cooling system for a V type engine wherein it is insured that all of the cylinders will receive equal and adequate amounts of coolant.
Normally, with V type engines, the water pump is provided with a pair of branch outlets each of which delivers coolant to the respective cylinder banks. Obviously, such an arrangement involves the introduction of coolant water to the individual cylinder banks at one end thereof and this further aggravates the problem of insuring adequate and equal cooling to each of the cylinder barrels.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved cooling system and coolant distribution arrangement for a V type engine.
In automotive applications, frequently the engine is positioned so that it extends transversely in the engine compartment. As a result, the placement of the water pump and thermostat at one end of the engine may not be most appropriate in all applications where the engine is transversely positioned within the engine compartment. In order to provide a better relationship between these components of the engine and the associated radiator, which extends transversely to the engine, it has been proposed to place the thermostat at one end of the engine and the water pump at the other end. Such an arrangement is shown in copending Application Ser. No. 261,719, entitled "Crankcase Vent System", filed Oct. 24, 1988 in the name of Kenichi Sakurai et al, which application is a continuation of Application Ser. No. 914,869, filed Oct. 3, 1986, which applications are assigned to the assignee of this application. Although such placement of the thermostat and water pump have significant advantages, particularly in connection with transverse engine placement, it is still necessary to insure adequate cooling for all of the cylinders and equal cooling therefor.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved cooling system for a transversely positioned V type engine.